


Snowflakes and Mistletoe

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Christmas Fics! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But Tony Does, Christmas, Christmas Ornaments, Decorating the Tree, First Kisses, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is Magic, M/M, Post- Avengers, The Team Doesn't Like Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Frostiron Fluff for the HolidaysBarely any plot, just lighthearted falling in love with Christmas shenanigans in the background.





	Snowflakes and Mistletoe

“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too.” Tony sang under his breath as he pulled out boxes of ornaments from the storage room, passing them off to Dum-E to take to the elevator. “Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.”

Tonight was the night they decorated the tree and he had to track down each of the individual boxes that held everyone’s  _very_ specific ornaments. This was only the second Christmas the team had shared since becoming the Avengers and moving into the Tower, but holy  _crap_ were there alot of decorations.

Steve’s box was mostly red, white and blue for the obvious reasons, but there were also several from the twenties, ones that Tony had spent months tracking down so Steve would have ones that would remind him of his childhood.

Natasha’s ornaments were shades of red and glittery black. Tony had fussed over black hanging on his tree until she had agreed that they could be bedazzled and good  _god_  were the black ones bedazzled. Clint loved purple and white, and Tony had glued arrows and targets to the bigger ones which never failed to make the archer smile.

Thor’s were red ribbon and gold bells, brash and noticeable just like the god, and Bruce’s were varying shades of green glass shot through with silver lines, each one as delicate and unique as the scientist who put them on the branches.

Tony’s own box was full of homemade ornaments all from different fans of Iron Man. An interview nearly two years ago had ended with him admitting that he hadn’t decorated a tree since his parents passed away, and the very next week packages with ornaments had started showing up. Some were messy in the most adorable ways, others were finely crafted in beautiful colors, but Tony loved them all and every single one was going up on the tree this year.

There was one last box on Tony’s desk, smaller than the others and less full than he would have liked, and Tony hesitated as he picked it up.

He didn’t know if it was crossing a line, buying these ornaments, and he didn’t know how everyone would react to these particular colors being on the tree but–

“Tony!” the intercom came on as Tony was debating about the box, and Steve called– “We got all the ornaments, just waiting on you so we can start decorating! Come on, the needles are going to start falling off the tree if you don’t hurry up.”

“Cap, I’ll have you know this tree is perfectly watered, no needles will be shed!” Tony called back. “In fact, I’m a little offended you’d even say something like that!”

“Right, what was I thinking?” Steve sighed over the speaker, and in the background Clint shouted something about starting with him if he didn’t hurry up.

“Okay okay, I’m coming. Two minutes, I’ll be right there.”

Tony made up his mind, and put the smaller box on top of his own.

It was Christmastime, after all. Chances were meant to be taken, right?

****************

The race to be the first one to put an ornament on the tree started at one end of the common room and involved much pushing, leaping, tripping and generally uncouth shenanigans as even Bruce joined in on the chase, hip checking Clint out of the way so his  _Pi_ symbol would be the first one up this year.

No powers were allowed, much to Steve and Thor’s dismay, and neither were weapons so Natasha had begrudgingly emptied her pockets before Tony shouted  _GO_! And they were off like a shot, bolting across the hardwood floor with decorations held up high, racing to get to the tree.

Natasha won this year, having simply tripped Steve before using his shoulders to launch herself up and over Thor to get her black and red wreath up a branch.

Everyone else cheered and laughed and congratulated her before hanging their own, and just like that, Christmas at the Avengers Tower was in full swing.

Loki watched it all from where he stood in the far corner, halfway into the shadows and trying his hardest to disappear.

He didn’t want to be here. He wasn’t comfortable and he didn’t want to be here– not on this planet, not in this Tower, not in the company of the Avengers.

It had been almost a month now, since Thor had decided to spend the holiday season on Midgard and for some  _outrageous_ reason, had decided to drag Loki along with him.

“It will be good for you!” Thor had insisted. “You’ve been so moody since coming back from New York! Trying to take over the world doesn’t mean they hate you! It will be fine!”

Loki had dug his heels in, metaphorically  _and_ physically, but Thor had done what he always did and steamrolled over Loki’s objections and literally thrown Loki over his shoulders as he marched towards Heimdall and that had been  _that_.

Things were  _tense_  in the Tower with Loki around. The archer and Widow barely looked at him, and while the Captain was always polite, he was never actually  _friendly_. The scientist, Bruce, was fairly neutral despite his eyes flickering an alarming shade of green if Loki moved too quickly towards him.

All of their reactions were expected and honestly, fair. Loki had tried to take over their world after all. Had attempted at different times to kill one or several team members at a time. He didn’t expect  _anyone_ to be happy to see him.

He certainly wasn’t happy to see  _any_  of them and he didn’t see that changing any time–

“Holy crap, Loki did you hang all these lights?!” Tony about scared Loki to death, popping up beside him with no warning. “Thor told me you were going to help with the tree, did you do all that? It’s so beautiful in here! Thank you!”

“I–I–I–” Loki found himself disconcertingly speechless, taken aback both by Tony’s unexpected presence and the accompanying mega watt smile. “I did. Yes. Simple levitation, manipulation of–”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.” Tony patted at Loki’s shoulder, and Loki tried his best not to jump away from it. Casual physical affection was  _not_ something he was used to yet. “Thor insists all his tricks are science but I like to think it’s magic. No explanation necessary. Just call me impressed.”

“It  _is_  magic.” Loki hesitated a moment before correcting the genius. “What Thor does is mostly science, but mine is purely magic.”

“That’s more incredible than you think it is.” Tony winked, too simple a gesture to have stolen Loki’s breath the way it did. “Plus I bet Steve is super grateful. You saved his patriotic ass all sorts of work by hanging the lights like that. Took him six hours last year.” 

“He– he–” Still fairly tongue tied and feeling utterly foolish about it, Loki nodded jerkily. “Oh. Well then. That’s… good.”

“Definitely is. Well here.” Abruptly, Tony shoved a small box into Loki’s hands. “I’m sorry it’s not as big a box as everyone else has, but to be fair, you’ve only been here for a month. I didn’t have a whole lot of time to put much of anything together.”  

“What– what is this?” Loki looked down at the gold and green baubles in the box and then back up in confusion. “Stark, what is this?”

“It’s your box of ornaments.” Tony explained, gesturing around the room. “Everyone has a ornaments in their favorite colors, you know? I don’t know your favorite colors but you seem to favor green and gold and it certainly seems to favor  _you_ –” he winked again and Loki almost choked. “– so I thought it would work. You can pick out your own next year but this should do for right now, yeah?”

“Uh–” Before Loki could even formulate a proper response, Tony was off again, jogging towards Bruce to show him a new ornament he’d picked out.

Loki held the box carefully, stunned by the thoughtfulness of the gesture, staring over at the tree where everyone else was gathered.

He still didn’t want to be here… but he was maybe a little happy to see Tony.

******************

Loki was fairly certain team dinners were supposed to encourage bonding and camaraderie, and yet every Tuesday and Thursday without fail the meal devolved into a competition of who could ingest more  _what_ , who had eaten what horrible thing  _when_ , whether or not some sort of drink would come out of  ~~Clint’s~~  someone’s nose, and at least once a week it all ended in various arm wrestling competitions.

It was positively barbaric.

And positively  _hilarious_.

In fact, if Loki hadn’t been concentrating so hard on figuring out whether or not tonight’s pizza was in fact edible, he would have burst out laughing when Thor challenged Natasha to a wrestling contest and the fierce redhead leapt across the table to try and get him in a headlock right off the bat.

As it was, Loki smothered a smile under a bite of crust, halfway worried that laughing out loud would draw too much attention to himself, halfway worried that there was so much grease in the pizza crust it would slide off his fork and land on the floor.

“Here.” Tony was suddenly in his space, shoving a different plate in front of him. “Try this.”

“What is–” Loki poked at the noodle dish. “What is this?”

“I’ll be honest with you, I actually have no idea.” Tony scratched through his goatee absentmindedly. “But it’s vegetarian and there’s no grease so I thought it would work out.”

“You think I’m a vegetarian?” In the background, Thor yelped something frightened when Natasha’s legs closed around his neck and Loki smiled a little. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t actually know if you’re vegetarian or not.” Tony pulled his phone out to snap a picture of Thor holding Natasha clear in the air by only her ankle, the redhead twisting and squirming in his grasp, laughing hysterically but still fighting. “But you have yet to eat more than one bite of everything else we order, so I thought vegetarian was a good guess.”

“I um– I eat. Sometimes.”

“You really don’t.” A quick shrug. “So you know, try the noodles and whatever that white stuff is and if it’s gross, I’m fully banking on that over the top politeness of yours to keep you from spitting them out in front of me.”

“Over the top politeness.” Loki struggled not to smile so big, but Tony was waggling his eyebrows mischievously and he really couldn’t help it. “Well… I promise I won’t spit them out in front of you. And… thank you. For this. Thank you.”

“Ain’t no thang.” Tony finger gunned at him and went back to his own plate and apparently that was  _that_. Loki suddenly had food that he would eat because Tony… Tony had noticed him.

Loki didn’t know the last time anyone besides  _Thor_  had noticed him, and he didn’t really know how that made him feel.

****************

“Well well well, look who I caught with their fingers in the cookie jar.” Tony put on his  _best_  disapproving voice as he flipped on the kitchen lights and spied Loki halfway into the fridge. “What on earth are we going to do about  _this_?”

“Oh shi–” Loki cursed under his breath, nearly dropping his bowl of noodles. “Stark. Forgive me, I didn’t think anyone would be up at this hour. I was simply um– um–””

“–raiding the fridge for leftovers at three am?” Tony pushed Loki out of the way to snag something from the top shelf. “Stop panicking, I was just messing with you. I do this at least once a week.”

“You–” Loki raised an eyebrow over the pile of food Tony was currently amassing. “You eat this amount of food in the middle of the night once a week.”

“Don’t you judge me.” Tony said mildly, feeling around for a water bottle. “Have you met Steve? Or you know, your  _brother_? Either of those guys can put away enough food to feed a small country and with them both here it’s even worse. If I want seconds of anything  _ever_  I have to sneak down in the middle of the night and hoard it like a damn gremlin.”

He kicked the fridge door shut and faced Loki with his arms full of food. “Do you hear me? Like a gremlin. In my own home. It’s a travesty.”

“A travesty, yes of course.” Loki smiled just because Tony was smiling, and retrieved the last of his vegetarian dish. “Well, It’s a relief to know I’m not the only one who does this sort of thing.”

“Nah, if you’re here around 1:30 you’ll catch Clint down here getting a snack for Natasha. We all do it, welcome to life at the Tower.”

Tony turned like he was going to leave, but Loki blurted out– “Stark, why did you order me separate food? Did Thor say something to you about my eating habits? Or did someone else complain? Or–?”

“What?” Tony’s tower of leftovers wobbled and his eyes opened comically wide as he tried to balance it all. “No, no Thor didn’t say anything and neither did anyone else. I just noticed you hardly ever ate so I thought maybe you needed something different. Figured vegetarian was a safe bet, you look like the type to eat weird combo’s of homegrown things.”

“Weird combo’s of homegrown things.” Loki nodded slowly. “I suppose I do enjoy eating from the garden in Asgard, yes.”

“Loki.” Tony leaned a little closer and Loki sucked in a sharp breath at the proximity, steeling himself against leaning away. “Lighten up, I was just teasing you. It’s fine.”

“Sorry.” Feeling foolish, Loki glanced away. “Sorry, I’m not used to–”

“–to people teasing you? Yeah, they’re probably afraid you’ll zap them or something.”

“Um–”

“That was a joke.” Tony sounded exasperated. “I’m kidding, alright? No one actually thinks you’re going to zap them.”

“I see.” Loki put his box of food back on the counter, his appetite diminishing in a wave of embarrassment at his inability to even handle a  _joke_. “Well. I’ll say goodnight then. Enjoy your snack.”

He was most of the way out the door when Tony spoke again. “All of us know what it’s like to work for the wrong guys, Loki. To think we’re doing the right thing when really we’re being manipulated. All of us have been tortured in some way, we’ve all been the bad guy in a room full of people who hate us. This is a team full of people who are very much alike in sort of terrible ways.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Loki said after a minute. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m trying to say you fit in here.” Tony shrugged as best as he could with an arm full of food. “Yeah, It’s a little weird right now but it will get better. It took Bruce a full six months to even be able to sit and eat dinner with us without jumping every time someone picked up a knife, and Natasha still locks her doors eight different ways. We’re all a little crazy and a little weird and you’re gonna fit in just fine. Just you know, maybe smile a little bit.”

“Smile a little bit.” He repeated. “Honestly?”

“You’ve got the worlds best case of resting bitch face.” Tony said bluntly. “Or the worlds  _worst_  case. Either way, it’s epic. Smile a little and things will change.”

Pushing the door open to head back up to his room, Tony added, “Also, you’ve got a great smile. Show it off a little more.”

Left alone in the kitchen, Loki let himself blush the tiniest bit.

_Tony liked his smile?_

“Oh and another thing.” Tony popped back in and Loki quickly schooled his features. “My name is Tony. Just Tony. Not Stark.”

“Tony.” Loki said slowly, carefully. “Alright then.”

“Yep.” Tony looked like he might be blushing the tiniest bit too. “Thanks.”

*****************

After the moment in the kitchen, with the pronouncement of Loki’s resting bitch face and mutual blushing, Tony seemed to do a lot more for Loki, or maybe Loki was noticing it more, but either way– something changed.

“Move over Reindeer Games, I need a place to sit.” Tony smacked Loki’s thigh to get him to move and Loki moved over just enough for Tony to squeeze in, staying close enough that their thighs brushed.

“Have you ever seen this movie?” A giant bucket of popcorn was placed on Loki’s lap, a huge mug of hot chocolate balanced on Tony’s leg. “It’s one of my all time favorites. Top three at least.”

“I have not seen this movie.” Loki denied. “But we have a tale in Asgard that seems quite reminiscent of the story.”

“You have a Grinch story in Asgard?” Tony’s eyes lit up and Loki  _loved_  it. “That’s amazing! Is he green and gross there too?”

“He is green and gross, yes.”

“Amazing.” Tony said again, and went back to watching the movie, too absorbed in the story to talk anymore.

Loki sat there in silence, telling himself to breathe evenly when Tony scooted closer so he could better reach the popcorn, steadying himself from jumping every time Tony dug around in the bowl, and when Tony turned and offered him a sip of hot chocolate, Loki took a casual sip, making an appropriately impressed noise at the taste just because Tony looked so pleased that he liked it.

“You alright?” Tony whispered closer to the middle of the movie. “You’re all stiff and tense and wearing your–”

“–Resting bitch face?” Loki finished and Tony snorted a laugh. “I’ve been working on it, has it improved?”

“If it was a contest, you’d be winning.” Tony confirmed and it was Loki’s turn to laugh.

“I do enjoy winning.” Loki waited a beat, then deepened his voice and added, “ _Anthony_.”

“Fuck you and that ridiculous voice.” Tony said lightly, red staining his cheeks. “It’s just Tony. Now shut up, I’m watching my movie.”

Another team dinner, another round of shenanigans, another dish specifically ordered for Loki so he didn’t have to eat the huge philly cheese steaks, and this time Loki sat next to Tony while he ate, their knees knocking just a little bit when they moved.

“S'good?” Tony mumbled through a bite of his oversized sandwich, motioning towards Loki’s plate. “Not vegetarian this time.”

“It’s good.” Loki took an experimental sip of his wine and repeated, “Oh and  _this_ is good! When did you get this wine?”

“You don’t drink hard alcohol.” Tony pointed out, and this time when Loki smiled, Thor looked up in time to catch it, his eyes narrowing as he wondered what on earth had happened to make his brother smile like  _that_.

“You could always tell me what you’re favorite food is, you know?” Tony continued conversationally. “Then I wouldn’t have to guess and stress out about what to get you.”

“Do you stress out about what to get me?” Loki arched an eyebrow in his direction and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Only because you’re finicky and judgmental and impossible to please.”

“I am none of those things!” Loki protested and Tony burst out laughing, loud enough to draw the attention of both Steve and Natasha.

“What’s going on?” Steve leaned over the table. “Why are you two–” he made a general motion obviously meant to be ’ _why the hell are you two even talking_ ’.

“Anthony thinks I’m finicky and judgmental.” Loki sniffed and while Steve asked, “Why would Tony know any of those things?” Thor boomed an agreeable, “You are  _all_  of those things and several more!” and set Tony off all over again.

After the moment passed and things had settled, Tony nudged Loki and asked again, “So what’s your favorite food? I’ll add it to the Christmas dinner menu if you want. Everyone gets a favorite dish, which is why we are having not only chicken and ham but also duck and three different variations on potatoes.”

“Well–” Loki hesitated, and Tony’s eyes went very wide.

“Oh man, is it something embarrassing? Pigs feet? Veal? Weird seafood? What is it?”

“I like turkey legs.” Loki admitted, miming chewing on a drumstick. “But they are frightfully messy, and involve cooking an entire turkey so I wouldn’t expect you to–”

“I have about a billion napkins.” Tony interrupted. “Turkey leg messes don’t scare me. Plus, Steve invited his buddy Sam for Christmas so we’ll have an extra mouth to feed. Giant, messy, turkey legs it is.”  

“Thank you.” Loki’s smile was just on this side of adoring, and Tony cheesed a grin right back at him.

“You know it.”

One day soon after,  new recliner appeared in the common area, and Loki did a mental count, realizing that now there were exactly enough chairs for all of them to sit in, including himself.

Another day, a box full of the wine Loki had liked so much at dinner was suddenly being stocked in the bar, and he was able to have a glass every night with dinner.

His sheets and pillowcases were changed to fleece since he always chilly, and the next time he reached for mint chocolate chip ice cream, there were two extra containers stacked in the back of the freezer, right next to the extra containers of Clint’s Mocha Almond Fudge, Natasha’s plain Vanilla, Steve’s Rocky Road and Bruce’s Green Tea Sorbet.

“See brother?” Thor nearly knocked Loki on his ass as he came to rummage through the ice cream selection as well, taking one of Clint’s and one of Steve’s for himself. “You have ice cream in the freezer now! You belong here! I knew bringing you to Midgard was a good idea! I was right!”

“Before you get carried away thinking you are right.” Loki said dryly, brushing his pants off with a sigh. “You should know that it’s Anthony that–”

“You and Stark?”  Thor interrupted. “You two have been spending time together?”

“Not necessarily.” Loki hedged. “Not spending time, anyway, he has been trying to–”

“Why aren’t you spending time together?” Thor boomed, and Loki grimaced over the noise. “What do you have against Stark!?”

“Nothing, and for Odin’s sake keep your voice down.” Loki elbowed him sharply. “I’m simply saying that it’s Anthony that has been doing all the nice things for me–”

“Of course he has! The Man of Iron is a wonderful friend!”

“If you aren’t going to let me finish my sentences, I’m just not going to talk!” He said crossly and Thor’s grin was too gleeful to be innocent.

“My purpose entirely, brother.”

“Gods, I hate you.” He sighed and muscled the bigger man aside. “Move so I can get my ice cream and then leave me to eat it in peace.”

“There is no one to warm his bed, you know.” Thor said then, and it took most of Loki’s concentration not to stumble.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Tis the holidays.” Blue eyes twinkled teasingly. “Would be a shame if either of you woke up alone, hm?”

“I–I–I–”

Thor backed out of the kitchen, digging a spoon that was probably actually a ladle into the first carton of ice cream. “Think about it!”

******************

It started as a morning run through new fallen snow, but as most things around the Tower did, it devolved rather quickly into an all out snowball war.

Natasha and Thor posted up behind a hastily assembled barricade and Steve and Clint took to the trees to try and rain snow-style hell down on them from above.

Bruce ended up dragged into the melee when he took a snowball to the back and returned it almost lightning fast, smacking a completely unprepared Steve in the face and firing one after Clint who ran away screeching at the top of his lungs.

Loki had no plans to join in, but he also didn’t want to leave, laughing at the antics and trying to stay out of the way of any stray snowballs but  _of course_  Thor wanted him to play and  _of course_  the invitation came way of a snowball the size of Loki’s head flattening him against the ground.

Tony was inside in his lab, wrapping last minute presents and watching the battle through the cameras and when Loki went down in a spray of snow and ice he nearly  _screamed_  with laughter, doubled over and holding his stomach because he had never seen anyone look so  _offended_ in his entire life.

But then he stopped and peered a little closer, watching as Loki brushed the snow off of himself, probably cursing a storm over at Thor who was guffawing over the entire scene.

One moment Loki looked completely normal, and the next his skin had flickered dark blue, bright red eyes shining against the abrupt color change.

Tony blinked and it was gone, Loki right back to his usual porcelain skin and green eyes look but it had  _definitely_ happened, he had definitely seen blue and red and that was…

Tony leaned back in his chair, scratching at his chin thoughtfully.

“Did you see that, J?”

“ _I did, sir_.”

“That’s probably the Frost Giant thing Thor told me about, huh?”

“ _Indeed. It would seem as though the Jotunn race is born with blue skin and red eyes_.”

“So that’s how Loki would look if he wasn’t using his glamour?”

“ _Apparently so, sir_.”

“Huh.” Tony thought for another minute. “I need to go out for a bit, J. Start one of the cars, would you?”

“ _Sir_?”

“I just realized I bought the wrong colored ornaments for our resident God of Mischief.”

***************

The tree in the common area of the Tower had so many decorations on it, no one would have noticed another few being added, but Loki certainly did.

There in the branches sat a dozen new ornaments, snowflakes of varying sizes and intricacy, every last one in shades of deep blue and a startling red.  

Loki stared at the tree for a long time, then headed for the stairs that would take him down to the lab.

He found Tony sitting at his desk, meticulously attaching an astonishingly over sized bow to a tiny little package and even though he meant to stay quiet, Loki couldn’t help teasing– “Anthony, that bow was meant for greater things than that tiny box.”

“The hell it is.” Tony sent him a quick smile and went back to wrapping ribbon around the package. “This is for Pepper. She used to get on me about never wrapping presents and just letting her pick her own out, so now I buy her something small and put the biggest bow I can find on it just to see her face when she tries to unwrap it.”

“And this bow—”

“Is bigger than the one last year.” Apparently satisfied, Tony put the present away and clasped his hands in front of him expectantly. “What’s up, Lo?”

“Red and blue, Anthony?” Loki asked very  _very_ quietly. “Why have those colors made an appearance on the tree?”

“You saw those, huh?” Tony blew out a deep breath. “Well, I saw you um– blip? Or whatever? When Thor threw that city-sized snowball at your face. I saw you change.”

“My Jotunn form.” Loki nodded. “Yes. And?”

“And it’s pretty.” Tony shrugged and Loki’s eyes widened. “The red and blue? I like it. It’s pretty.”

“Pretty.” he repeated flatly. “My Jotunn side is not  _pretty_ , it’s monstrous.”

“I dunno, I think the tree would disagree.” Tony’s smile was a little goofy and a lot hopeful. “The red and blue looks great, don’t you think?”

Loki took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, never taking his eyes off Tony as he let the  _frost_ run beneath this skin, his glamour slipping until he was blue again, vision tinting as his eyes colored red.

“See?” Tony’s gaze dropped over Loki’s body, lingering over the patches where he could see skin. “Pretty.”

“I’m going to kiss you.” Loki stated. “Right now.”

“As overwhelmingly romantic as that little declaration was–” Tony’s eyes sparked playfully. “–I’m pretty sure the rules of the season is that we have to have mistletoe to do that sort of thing.”

“Mistletoe.” Loki gathered his magic, pushing it into the air until a sprig of mistletoe materialized above Tony’s head. “How’s that?”

“Fuck me, that’s cool.” Tony was too busy staring up at the mistletoe to notice Loki moving and he startled when the demi god was suddenly in his space, kneeling in front of his chair. “Loki–”

“Anthony.” Loki pulled his glamour back just enough that he could touch Tony without freezing him, framing Tony’s face with his fingers and leaning in to press their lips together. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tony’s breath puffed out into the air with the words, and he looked absolutely delighted about it. “Also, can you make snow? Magic is so cool, oh my god.”

Loki only smiled and bent to kiss him again, lingering over the touch for a long moment, and when they parted, snow was falling from the ceiling.

“Can I call you Elsa?” Tony whispered, hooking his fingers in Loki’s collar and bringing him back for another. “Or is that weird?Have you seen that movie yet?”

“It’s weird.” Another kiss, their noses bumping. “And I haven’t seen that movie yet, but if you’ll watch it with me you can call me whatever you wish.”

Tony tipped his head back and laughed as snowflakes settled on his lashes and cheeks. “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
